


Perché mi hai baciato?

by sourwolfstar



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, also filo si rasa ed elia resta shooketh, bi!elia santini, luchino capisce prima di tutti perché sì, se non si sapeva già elia è clingy as hell, succede praticamente pochissimo però va bene lo stesso
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfstar/pseuds/sourwolfstar
Summary: «Perché mi hai baciato?» il “di nuovo” è sottinteso. L’altro si allontana ed improvvisamente Elia sente un freddo gelido soffiargli sulla pelle e l’unica cosa che vorrebbe fare è aggrapparsi ancora per un po’ a Filippo e fingere di non comprendere il senso della domanda, che sapeva sarebbe arrivata – come era arrivata il sabato prima, senza averli portati ad alcuna conclusione.«Perché hai ricambiato?» chiede allora dopo un momento di esitazione, ritorcendogli contro la domanda e sfidandolo a rispondere.«Te l’ho chiesto prima io.»





	Perché mi hai baciato?

**Author's Note:**

> hii, folks!  
> inizio con il dire che è la prima fic che riesco a finire di scrivere in 17 anni di vita (*martino's voice* ohhh finalmente ce l'abbiamo fatta) quindi mi scuso per eventuali errori - che sono sicuramente presenti.  
> poi ringrazio la squad per aver sopportato le mie pippe mentali e per essersi subito offerta per leggere qualunque cosa avessi scritto, vi voglio bene <3  
> & dedico luchino che capisce Tutto a simona perché se lo merita u.u
> 
> i'm obviously open to constructive criticism, anzi vi invito a lasciarmi qualche commento (i consigli sono super ben accetti)!!
> 
> vi lascio, hope you enjoy!

Elia sospira mentre rolla distrattamente una canna, la sua mente impegnata su tutt'altro. Le sue dita si muovono agili, conoscendo ormai il processo a memoria dopo anni di esperienza, eppure, come se avesse di nuovo 14 anni, si lascia cadere parte dell'erba sul muretto al quale è appoggiato.

«Cazzo.» dice ed è più un sibilo tra i denti che altro, ma gli fa guadagnare lo stesso un sopracciglio alzato da parte di Giovanni, che sembra essere sul punto di chiedergli qualcosa ma decide, infine, di starsene zitto.

Elia sa che sicuramente l’amico si è accorto dello stato scazzato in cui ha passato tutta la giornata – okay, forse va avanti da circa una settimana e “scazzato” non è il termine più adatto, ma non è questo il punto – ma decide di fare il finto tonto lo stesso e lo guarda confuso, il suo volto un punto interrogativo. Riceve un'alzata di spalle dall'altro, quindi torna alla sua canna e cerca di recuperare quel che c'è di recuperabile dal muretto. Esordisce con un elegantissimo «vaffanculo», che non sa se è rivolto più all'erba o alla sua testa che non sembra volersi zittire e continua, invece, a proporgli una certa figura dalla testa rosa e ricordi del venerdì scorso. Ha passato tutta la settimana ad arrovellarsi il cervello, ripensando a quello che lui e Filippo si erano detti e quello che _non_ si erano detti la settimana precedente, e soprattutto a quanto gli mancasse l’altro – e si sentiva anche un po’ patetico al riguardo. Non che non si fossero proprio sentiti, si erano scambiati qualche messaggio su Instagram, rispondendo alle storie stupide che l’altro pubblicava. Però, ad Elia, una settimana d’assenza sembra troppa – anche se si rende conto che una settimana non è tanto tempo - e due messaggi stupidi non sembrano abbastanza. Sapere di non avere quell’ _abbastanza_ che vuole gli fa attorcigliare lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosa, che non pensa di aver mai provato prima d’ora. E ci vorrebbe davvero poco per avere più di abbastanza, ma non sa se possiede il coraggio per compiere quel passo. Sa che l’unica cosa da fare è rispondere alla fatidica domanda che l’altro gli ha posto; domanda che, tra l’altro, si era posto precedentemente da solo e a cui aveva trovato risposta.

Sbuffa e finisce di preparare la canna, che porta alle labbra. Nel frattempo, Giovanni si alza e si allontana per andare a prendere una birra al baretto di fronte, quello dove il vecchietto ormai li conosce e gli fa pure pagare di meno a volte.

Il moro si tasta le tasche del jeans, poi passa al giubbino, ma non trova quel che sta cercando, il che gli fa alzare gli occhi al cielo. Si chiede dove sia finito l'accendino, quello verde che tiene sempre in questo giubbino come riserva, e _Dev'esserselo fregato quello stronzo_ , è la risposta che si dà.

«Hai da accendere?» chiede a Luca, che se ne sta seduto un po' più in là con una birra in una mano e il cellulare nell'altra, tutta la sua attenzione focalizzata su quest'ultimo. E infatti non lo caga di striscio.

«Oh? Zì?» continua a non ricevere risposta.

«Luchì, ci sei?» gli passa la mano davanti agli occhi, tra lo schermo del cellulare e il volto.

«Eh? Che vuoi?»

«Un accendino. Ma che stai a fà?» cerca di spiare sopra la spalla dell’altro.

«Ma che te frega?» è la risposta che riceve, con tanto di Luca che si allontana, bloccando il cellulare, ma non abbastanza velocemente affinché Elia non veda la chat aperta. _Silvia_ 💛💛. Nota anche il rossore sulle sue guance – e dire così, in realtà, sarebbe un eufemismo, perché l’amico è diventato completamente rosso, dal collo alle orecchie, cosa che lo fa sghignazzare.

Si riprende un po’ solo quando Luca gli passa l’accendino, avvertendolo: «Basta che non ti freghi pure questo.»

«Basta che non te metti a scrive le porcate a Silvia mentre sto a fianco a te.»

«Almeno io avrei qualcuno a cui scriverle.» ribatte il biondo.

E con questa sono 2 a 0 per Luchino.

_Okay, se lo è meritato un po’._

Ma non è neanche vero perché, in teoria, ce l’ha quel qualcuno, o meglio, lo avrebbe se le cose fossero più semplici (o meglio, se entrambi fossero meno stupidi). _O se magari mettessero le cose in chiaro una volta per tutte, anziché provocarsi con battute ironiche davanti agli altri e pomiciare di “nascosto” nei bagni alle feste o nei vicoletti bui fuori i locali una volta a settimana, lasciando in sospeso domande fondamentali, quando è scontato che entrambi vogliono qualcosa di più._

Lancia uno sguardo di traverso all’amico e «ma anvedi ‘sto stronzetto!», la voce attutita perché parla con la canna tra le labbra, che subito accende visto che fortunatamente non c’è vento.

 _Finalmente_ , sente quasi tutti i suoi muscoli esalare in sollievo quando espira la prima boccata. E sta anche per fare la seconda tirata, però arriva qualcuno da dietro che gliela ruba di mano. _Chiunque sia lì su oggi ce l’ha con me_ , pensa mentre sbuffa infastidito.

Si gira subito verso il ladro e «COSA CAZZO» è la sua prima reazione. La seconda cosa che fa è sbattere più volte le palpebre e boccheggiare, estremamente sconvolto. Il ladro non può far a meno di ridacchiare per l’espressione del ragazzo mentre si porta la sigaretta alla bocca.

Ed Elia può sentire anche le risate di Martino e Niccolò, ma non le nota più di tanto. Non quando ha uno spettacolo del genere davanti.

«Metabolizza con calma, io nel frattempo mi finisco questa.» il _traditore_ , Filippo continua a stringere la canna tra le dita affusolate e sul suo volto si apre un sorrisetto sardonico che Elia vorrebbe strappargli dalla faccia. _E forse dovrebbe farlo. Sì, a forza di baci. E morsi. E okay, è davvero troppo frustato e per niente lucido. O forse è solo completamente andato per l’altro._

Si avvicina quasi inconsciamente a lui e sembra che lo stia per baciare, ma il suo sguardo è fisso sulla testa di Sava. _Una testa rasata_. _Una testa priva di capelli rosa o biondo ossigenato._

Elia è indignato ed è solo questo il motivo per cui alza una mano per toccare la testa dell’altro ( _e non c’entra per nulla il fatto che senta la mancanza delle loro pelli a contatto dopo una misera settimana, no_ ).

«Cazzo, fa proprio strano.»

«Grazie eh.» continua con quel suo tono ironico del cazzo ed un sorrisetto sghembo, con quel luccichio divertito negli occhi che ha sempre quando cerca di provocarlo in qualche modo.

E soltanto ora Elia si rende conto che la vicinanza tra i loro volti è minima, quasi inesistente, e anzi, ci vorrebbe pochissimo per annullarla completamente. Deve solo sporgersi un po’. Al pensiero, sente le proprie dita fremere dall’anticipazione e il battito aumentare a causa dell’adrenalina che gli sta montando dentro. _Servirebbe così poco. Basterebbe così poco._ Le voci degli altri diventano un bisbiglio remoto, le sue orecchie si concentrano solo sui respiri regolari di Filippo, in netto contrasto con i suoi ansanti. Si chiede distrattamente come Filippo possa essere così in controllo di se stesso; Filippo che lo osserva, enigmatico ed indecifrabile, senza muoversi di un millimetro. Ma Elia, che freme dal desiderio di baciarlo come non ha mai desiderato nient’altro al mondo, di autocontrollo non ne ha e non riesce a darsene. E magari stasera non vuole neanche provarci.

E quindi _fanculo tutto_ , è quello che pensa prima di fiondarsi sulle labbra dell’altro, preso leggermente alla sprovvista dalla violenza con cui Elia si butta su di lui.

Dopo potrà rimproverarsi per essere sempre troppo impulsivo nelle sue azioni – sebbene non gli sia mai sembrato così giusto esserlo come in questo momento - ora sente solo il _bisogno_ di baciare Filippo. Ed è quello che fa, una volta che l’altro inizia a ricambiare, e probabilmente Martino sta tossendo di proposito, dopo un sussulto di sorpresa, per attirare la loro attenzione (e sente anche Luca bisbigliare: «Statte zitto che magari è la volta buona che risolvono… Lasciamoli soli.» e si chiederebbe pure che cazzo ne sa Luchino, se non fosse impegnato al momento), ma Elia non se ne frega e sembra che la cosa non interessi neanche a Filippo.

Le sue mani finiscono sulla nuca dell’altro, dove non trovano nulla a cui aggrapparsi; mentre le mani di Filippo hanno trovato casa nei suoi capelli – la canna completamente dimenticata sul muretto - che tira leggermente, facendo annaspare Elia in cerca d’aria. Elia che si dà dell’idiota per essere così pateticamente vulnerabile, ma gli mancava; _cazzo, se gli mancava._

E poi l’altro si stacca improvvisamente, rompendo l’attimo di magia, il che lo porta a mormorare a fior di labbra un «Perché» che non sembra neanche una domanda, in un sospiro affannato.

«Perché?» Filippo gli rigira la domanda, in un tono molto più fermo ed insistente – ed Elia non si spiega come possa riuscirci perché lui è assolutamente senza fiato. Gli occhi di Filippo sono socchiusi ed Elia può leggerci una punta di durezza, presente anche nella sua voce. Sembra una domanda totalmente a caso, ma Elia capisce benissimo a cosa si riferisce.

 _«_ _Perché mi hai baciato?» il “di nuovo” è sottinteso. L’altro si allontana ed improvvisamente Elia sente un freddo gelido soffiargli sulla pelle e l’unica cosa che vorrebbe fare è aggrapparsi ancora per un po’ a Filippo e fingere di non comprendere il senso della domanda, che sapeva sarebbe arrivata – come era arrivata il sabato prima, senza averli portati ad alcuna conclusione._

_Perché mi andava. Perché volevo. Perché… Lo sai il perché. Perché vuoi farmelo dire?_

_Ha la risposta sulla punta della lingua ma pronunciarla è troppo faticoso, è come se la sua lingua si rifiutasse e si attorcigliasse e le sue labbra si serrassero come delle veneziane. Quindi non lo dice e il suo stomaco sembra scatenarsi ancora di più in protesta._

_(E scusa se non parlo abbastanza ma ho una scuola di danza nello stomaco_

_E balla senza musica con te.)_

_«Perché hai ricambiato?» chiede allora, dopo un momento di esitazione, ritorcendogli contro la domanda e sfidandolo a rispondere._

_Filippo lo guarda interdetto, ma si tratta solo di un secondo._

_«Te l’ho chiesto prima io.» il più grande si accorge immediatamente di sembrare un bambino dispettoso, ma ormai è diventata una questione di principio e non vuole dargliela vinta. Elia si aspetta quasi che gli faccia la linguaccia per quanto risulta infantile la sua affermazione._

_Perché devi essere così testardo? Quasi glielo chiede, ma da che pulpito arriverebbe la predica?_

_E quindi sticazzi e facciamo finta di nulla ancora per un po’, per piacere, che ho la bocca troppo secca e non riesco a spiccicar parola._

_(I tuoi capelli rosa_

_Le mie insicurezze sotto pelle_

_E tutti gli altri vuoti di memoria.)_

Questa volta non si sono allontanati, hanno ancora le mani l’uno sul viso dell’altro, sono così vicini che i loro respiri si mischiano. _Menta, sigarette e fragole._

E forse aveva ragione Luchino e questa è la volta buona. O almeno questo è quello che si ripete Elia per farsi coraggio; tutto quello che possedeva prima l’ha usato per baciarlo. Non sa neanche perché gli risulti così difficile ammetterlo ad alta voce. Non ha mai avuto problemi a far sentire la sua, se ne è sempre fregato e andato dritto come un treno. Il suo motto è da sempre “o la va o la spacca”. Eppure, nonostante in generale gli risulti difficile esprimere a voce i suoi sentimenti, quando si tratta di Filippo, è **tutto** più difficile. Forse è perché non gli è mai piaciuto qualcuno così seriamente; non è mai stato attratto così da qualcuno, oltre il livello puramente fisico. E già gli è costato tanto ammetterlo a se stesso, steso sul suo letto a casa del padre, più confuso che mai.

È che Filippo con quella sua risposta sempre pronta e le camicie stravaganti aveva catturato la sua attenzione sin dal primo istante in cui Martino li aveva presentati. Filippo con i suoi discorsi da intellettuale e l’attenzione per il prossimo, con il suo sarcasmo pungente e il luccichio negli occhi, che, quand’è con Elia, è ancora più speciale. Filippo che è fiero come lui in quel che fa, che è rumorosamente se stesso e ‘fanculo quello che pensano gli altri; e ad Elia piace anche per questo, che se sono completamente diversi da un lato, dall’altro sono estremamente affini, cosa per cui spesso i loro caratteri cozzano e fanno scintille, ma combaciano in un modo imperfettamente unico e loro. E vorrebbe dirle tutte queste cose, ma è _difficile_. Magari un giorno avrà abbastanza coraggio per sputargli addosso tutti i suoi sentimenti e i suoi pensieri. Un giorno che potrebbe anche essere domani, ma non oggi.

_(Insegnami a non dire certe cose sottovoce.)_

Deglutisce nervosamente e potrebbe giurare, senza vedersi in faccia, di avere in volto un’espressione seria che forse avrà avuto al massimo due volte nella propria vita, cosa su cui probabilmente Giovanni o Martino farebbero una battuta se potessero vederlo.

«Perché mi piaci… E voglio stare con te.» e, seppure sembri la confessione di un bambino alla prima cotta delle medie, la sua voce è fiera e impregnata di una sicurezza che non pensava di poter avere con Filippo, non parlando dei suoi sentimenti. Non si rende neanche conto di averlo veramente detto fino a quando non vede il sorriso genuino di Filo e non sente una vampata di calore alla faccia.

«Ohhh, ho fatto arrossire l’impavido Santini.» Filo coglie la palla al balzo per canzonarlo e il suo sorriso diventa sardonico, sebbene i suoi occhi continuino a brillare di una gioia per nulla silenziosa.

Elia lo guarda male e gli dà uno schiaffo sul petto come per spingerlo via, «Ma sei proprio uno stronzo, oh. Mi rimangio tutto.»

Filippo ridacchia per qualche altro secondo, per poi farsi serio tutto d’un tratto.

Lo guarda negli occhi, pensieroso, incatenando i loro sguardi ed Elia si perde un po’ in quel colore che non comprenderà mai. _Verde misto a marrone, marrone che si mischia con il verde._

«Mi piaci anche tu e anche io voglio stare con te.» forse è scontato, eppure lo spiazza completamente e gli arriva come un’ondata di calore dritta al petto.

Il moro mentirebbe se dicesse di non essere arrossito di nuovo – _e se questo non è il karma che lo ripaga per aver preso per il culo Luchino._ _Maledetto Sava. Maledetto Sava che gli mette in subbuglio lo stomaco e gli fonde il cervello._ Però, se qualcuno glielo chiedesse, mentirebbe lo stesso perché lui, una dignità, ce l’ha – o almeno, gli piace convincersi di questo.

«Però non chiedermi il perché, quello è sconosciuto anche a me.»

Elia aggrotta le sopracciglia e apre la bocca per ribattere in qualche modo pungente, non sa neanche lui precisamente come, ma il più grande non gliene dà la possibilità, facendo combaciare le loro labbra.

È un bacio delicato, lento e pieno di promesse, suggellate dalle loro mani che si incontrano a metà strada e si intrecciano e si stringono forte come per dire:

_E ora non ti lascio andare più._


End file.
